


Long Morning

by SweetDragonSeeker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDragonSeeker/pseuds/SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's painfully obvious she's wearing Teddy's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *don't own HP* 
> 
> So, enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing it, so hopefully you will have fun reading it as well no matter how short it is.

"Victoire?"

She freezes at the sound of her mother's voice, knuckles going white on the banister beside her and one foot stuck absurdly out over the next step down as a single thought flies through her head. _Bloody hell am I in trouble._ Because they aren't supposed to be home yet. They're still supposed to be in France. But here they are, her parents and siblings standing at the foot of the stairs, staring up at her, and she can't help but know it's painfully obvious she's wearing Teddy's shirt.

Judging by the frown on his face, her father has already noticed this, and the look in his eyes promises a swift death for the Lupin boy. But he says nothing. Victoire's mother notices a moment later and, glaring darkly, she orders Victoire to go back upstairs and change for breakfast. She escapes as fast as she can, scurrying back up the stairs and wincing as her father calls after her to bring Ted down with her.

She slips into her room and shuts the door with a snap, causing Teddy to stir drowsily in bed and roll over to face her, running a hand through his bright turquoise hair as he observes her expression.

"'Sa matter?" his voice is slurred with sleep, but his eyes are fast becoming alert.

"They're home." it's all she has to say. He rolls over with a groan. She sighs. It's going to be a very long morning.


End file.
